Bandaged Hearts
by x.starless-skies.x
Summary: When Star is injured during battle, Marco takes it upon his responsibility to nurse her back to health. Through bandaging her wounds and mending to her cuts, something a little more than their friendship is explored. [oneshot]


Tension is a thick fog over the air as the distance between girl and monster are physically close. Star's grip around her magical possession tightens as the monster lurches at her. She dodges the attack by a mere second, tumbling on the ground. Gritting her teeth, she manages to stand up. Twigs and other objects made shelter in her hair due to constant contact with the ground. Her body ached from blisters and sores, her arms and legs bruised and bloody from impact of different angles. Remorse plagued her body, punishing her from not allowing Marco to fight alongside her.

With one last use of he energy left, she twirls her wand skillfully, calling out one of her zany attack phrases. Seconds after, a rosy light beam emits from her wand, meeting the Cerberus of a beast. With three heads of adorable puppies, it was simple to underestimate the power they possessed underneath. With the beam coming in contact with the blinded pups, an explosion is the end result. Her body frail, she squeezes her eyes shut as she is thrown across the unforgiving ground. Tears fog her vision as the air is literally knocked from the female, her rib feeling as if it were fractured. With what felt like her last faint breath, she let her eyes slip close.  
 ** _..._  
** _ **  
**_A moan escaped her lips as groggy eyes made an effort to open. Tears could only wet them as her still body ached horrendously. As tears dampened her cheek, she could feel a gentle hand touch her face, a thumb caressing her tears away as. A shiver down her spine and a rosiness on her cheeks, she flickered her eyes upward. Concern flickered like stars in his chocolate eyes, the reason behind the blonde's embarrassment. _"Marco..I'm sorry you have to see me like this."_ Her voiced cracked.

"You know that we're a team, Star. It was wrong of you not to alert me." He replied, hurt evident in his voice.

The brunette found no reason of voicing anything else. A sigh escaping his dry lips, he continued to bandage and repair his friend quietly. Silence numbed away at the atmosphere as the two failed to let words escape their thoughts. Marco's parents had been absent due to a family matter, and the silence had become a daily routine as one would call it. The silence poisoning him, he began to hum softly. Dabbing away at her bleeding arm, he wrapped a bandage around the mauled disaster. He shook his head, a soft smile on his face. "Maybe it was a good idea for me to sit this one out." He spoke softly, trying to make humor of the matter.

"With my presence on earth, monsters are ripping portals into the fabricate all at once. Pretty soon we'll be dealing with more than just jealous unicorn heads." She explained. Marco nodded, covering her hand in gauze. A warm feeling fluttered in her heart as their hands intentionally made contact. Star's smile faltered as her eyes traced the dreary expression of Marco's face. _"But you don't get it, Star."_ He spoke, his eyed fixated on the ground. By then, his hand at fallen to his side, the other running through his forest of brown hair. Sighing, he took a seat right beside his friends. "Get what?" Star questioned.

"You don't get how much of a purpose you are in my life." He breathed. Star could only chuckle slightly, amused at the concept of her being a sole purpose in someone's life. When her parents placed her onto earth, the only thing she had been left with was that she was a hyperactive teen who only disappointed her own flesh and blood. As much as she had tried to hide it with more of her zany behavior and far-fetched schemes, she still couldn't run away from the reality that followed her. "I was only sent down here because my parents think I'm a big flop." She spoke, too embarrassed to look up at Marco.

With the single use of his finger, he had tilted Star's face upward. Both faces warmed as they faced each other, Marco cupping her cheek as if the world seemed to have stopped. "When you first came to my planet, I didn't know what the heck to do with you, Star. I was so caught up my mess that you call a life that I pushed you aside as a setback. Yet, I honestly regret that now because I've realized what a beautiful person you truly are." He started, his face red as his confessions unraveled. His hand had finally found itself leaving the soft skin, leaving Star with a buzz. She could feel herself become shy under his watch, his eyes soft as he gazed down upon her.

"You're the person who made me realized that it's okay to take risks and get hurt in the end. The type of person who didn't mind me being the type of person who couldn't seem to figure themselves out. _The type of person that I've become undeniably infatuated with."_ He shook his head, running a shaky hand through his hair. Star's eyes widen as the last sentenced entered her ears. Emotions overthrew her as they all came at once. Crying and swooning had seemed like her best choices, but she managed to keep her composure. "Y-you like me?"

"God, I don't even know what to call it anymore." He laughed nervously. "I just can't help but watch you when that smile is on your face and that laugh is exiting your mouth. I'd do anything to get you to stare back at me, just so I can get lost in your eyes. If even for just a second. Sometimes my hands start to ache because I know I can't run them through your hair. My heart hurts now just from thinking that I could have saved you from the damage that you're enduring now. My lips get the temptation just to meet yours, my arms tired from the nights where I don't get to hold you close to me. And I know my crush my Jackie is off-putting, but she's only there to convince me that having a crush on my best friend is wrong. And maybe she failed."

"Marco." Star breathed, stunned from the new information.

"And God let it be the death of me if you ever start to realize that you mean so much more to me than you can ever imagine. You're literally the stars in my starless sky, and I can't thank you enough for it." By then, their bodies had come in contact with each other much more than they had anticipated. Marco tucked an unruly strand behind her ear, another caressing her cheek softly. They breathed faintly, their lips only centimeters apart. Adrenaline rushed through her veins, her cheeks warming as his lips gently touched hers. New to the experience, she awkwardly placed her hand on his lap, another on his shoulder. She shivered once more, the place of his hand on her back reassuring her.

His lips moved from hers slowly, his heart rapidly beating in his ears. Star still felt the gentleness of Marco's touch reassuring, causing her to long for another touch of his lips. Shyly, she managed to look up at him. She noticed him looking down, as to be embarrassed about confessing his infatuated. Star smiled softly, cupping his chin in her hands. _"I-I'm sorry-"_

"No, no. Don't apologize. I'm flattered." Star smiled, taking his hands into hers. "I know you're scared of losing me, but you won't. You're my best friend Marco, and I wouldn't travel through a dimension without you." She wrapped him into an embrace, hoping to reassure her best friend. Marco smiled back, accepting the girl into his arms. As Marco lie there with the person of his affections in his arms, he realized that Star might have crash landed into his world, _but she would forever be his universe._

* * *

 ** _Thank you for viewing my first fanfiction. I shipped these two as soon as I first laid eyes on the show, and I knew I had to write something for this pair. I was honestly appreciate it if you dropped off your feedback, critique, and comments. You can even request me to write more of these if you like. I hope you enjoyed this fluffy oneshot -xoxo_**


End file.
